The Lost Goddess
by goddess of heroes and time
Summary: After saving this powerful demigod, who turns out to be a goddess, from the Minotaur, Percy and his friends try to protect her from Kronos and his army. But Kronos has plans with her. Will they be able to protect her or will Kronos finally get his key piece in winning the war? Takes place after The Battle of Labyrinth Please check out and Review.


**Hey peoples i'm starting a new story. So if you like it please review or something.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything except my character(s) Rick Riordan owns everything.**

Waking up that morning was fun right. I did not expect I would get attacked by a bull man thing with horns and Fruit of the Loom underwear or was it Hanes? Or four of the most popular kids in school,whom been watching me for no apparent reason, come out with greek or roman looking weapons and start fighting the bull man together. After I thought I couldn't process more the bull man turned into golden dust.

I couldn't process the questions they were throwing at me. Most of the answers I said were I don't know or maybe. We are kind of at the part were I explain what happened before I got here.

"But before I tell you what happened before I came I need to know something." I said

"And what would that be?" asked the emo dude

"Whats your names, I've seen you around school watching me like i'm an experiment or new discovery but, I don't know what your names are."

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Posiedon. The girl beside me is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Then beside her is Thalia daughter of Zeus and the kid beside her is Nico de Angelo, son of Hades." he said waiting for my expression.

"Okay" I said as if taking the simplest information in the world.

" So a deal is a deal I will tell you what happened. You may want to sit down this might take a while." So we all sat down

"It was when I left my house things started to get weird. I usually walked to school through a less crowded path that no one takes so I was surprised that I was stopped by differnt people who told me stuff i did not understand. The first one was this women at the hearth, which was not there yesterday. So I naturally came up to the stranger and asked what that hearth was doing there. She looked surprised, like I noticed she was there. She told me that we were waiting millena and finally you were found.

I was like okay weird. She laughed at my expression and then said when ever your in trouble you have a home at the hearth. I didn't know what she meant by that but, when I was about ask her she vanished."

There expresions were calm nodding at me to go on with my story.

"So about a few yards away from the weird hearth lady I met this guy who claimed to be named Fred."

Percy started snickering after I said the name.

"He told me the same thing the lady at the hearth said at first. Then he said if you need anything me and my sister are happy to help. He took off running in the opposite dirrection I was going."

"It was actually at school when I met my last encounter with a stanger. He looked about 20 years old had blond hair that almost looked white and had golden eyes. When he saw me approach the school building it seems as if time had stopped. He came down the stairs and stopped right infront of me. I would have ran but I was frozen under his gaze. He asked me 'So your the lost one everyones been talking about. Well you don't look like much.'

I did not say anything. Unlike the others I encountered this guys vibe scared me. He told me that he was going to come back for me because with me on his side he would win the war. Once I blinked he was gone time time went back to normal. I walked into school and saw this bull man thing in the hallway. You guys came out of nowhere and started fighting him and thats how my morning went."

Everyone paled after I said my last air seemed colder and everything was tensed around us as if a big discovery was made.

"We need to get to camp and tell Chiron this now." The blonde, Annabeth, said.

"Wait, what is this Camp and who is Chiron?" I asked.

" The Camp is called Camp Half-Blood. It is the only safe place for us and as for Chiron you will meet him at camp."

"Then why am I going?" I asked.

"Because Rebecca you're a demigod. A very powerful one too."

**Thanks for Reading Please review.**


End file.
